poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is an upcoming Family Guy/Pokémon/New Line Cinema crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And the film will also be a follow up to Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Hobbit and Little Bear meets The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Plot In the Second Age of Middle Earth, the Dark Lord Sauron forges the One Ring in Mount Doom to conquer the land. An alliance of men and elves battle Sauron’s forces in Mordor, where Isildur destroys Sauron by chopping off the Ring from his body. However, the Ring’s power corrupts Isildur to prevent its destruction. Isildur is assassinated by Orcs, but the Ring is lost for 2500 years until discovered by Sméagol who is consumed by the Ring and later named Gollum. After 500 years, it abandons him, only to be unexpectedly recovered by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Sixty years later, Bilbo celebrates his 111th birthday and is visited by his friend Gandalf the Grey. Bilbo reveals he intends on leaving the rural Shire to stay with the elves of Rivendell, and leave his inheritance to his nephew Frodo. After literally vanishing from his party, Bilbo prepares to leave but Gandalf convinces him to leave the Ring behind for Frodo. But then, Celestia has a vision revealing that a centaur named Tirek has escaped from Tartarus and is now draining ponies of their magic. Gathering the other princesses, Celestia explains how they had stopped Tirek before and must stop him now before he becomes too powerful. Thomas and Twilight are eager to help, but Celestia instead puts Ernie in charge due to him being more powerful than Tirek. Concerned about the Ring, Gandalf investigates its origins discovering the truth and warns Frodo, revealing Sauron’s spirit survived and a captured Gollum informed Sauron’s forces of Bilbo’s home. Gandalf catches Samwise Gamgee, Frodo’s friend, eavesdropping and forces him to accompany Frodo to the village of Bree. Gandalf goes to Isengard to speak to Saruman the White, learning Sauron has unleashed the Ringwraiths to retrieve the Ring. Saruman is revealed to be aiding Sauron, and he imprisons Gandalf on the roof of his tower Orthanc. Meanwhile, as Tirek continues absorbing unicorns' magic, Ernie appears before him and binds him in chains. Tirek is disgusted to discover that Ernie is acting on behalf of ponies, saying "friendship is but a new form of imprisonment". He proposes to Ernie an alliance and offers to him something better than friendship: freedom. Ernie starts reconsider and contacts somebody. Frodo and Sam meet fellow Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, but they have to hide from the Ringwraiths. Arriving in Bree, they learn Gandalf is missing, but are joined by a mysterious ranger named Strider who escorts them to Rivendell. The Hobbits are ambushed by the Ringwraiths, one stabbing Frodo with a deathly morgul blade until Strider fends them off. Frodo is taken to Rivendell by Strider’s lover, the Elvin princess Arwen, and is healed by her father Lord Elrond. Gandalf arrives, having escaped Isengard on an eagle. Elrond holds a council to decide the fate of the Ring, Frodo volunteering to throw it into Mount Doom, which is the only way to destroy the Ring and Sauron along with it. He forms the Fellowship of the Ring, accompanied by Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, dwarf Gimli, elf Legolas, Boromir of Gondor, and Strider, actually revealed to be Aragorn, a descendant of Isildur and rightful king of Gondor. Bilbo gives Frodo his old sword Sting as a weapon. But then, Celestia informs Twilight that Ernie has betrayed them and joined forces with Tirek. She also says that Tirek has gained enough power that he can now steal the magic of Pegasi and Earth ponies as well as unicorns. And to make matters worse, the Dazzlings, the Nightmares, and Queen Chrysalis have joined forces with them! The princesses surmise that Tirek will go after Alicorn magic next, and once he has it, he will be unstoppable. However, Celestia has a solution: the princesses must rid themselves of their magic before Tirek has a chance to steal it. Princess Luna explains to Twilight that they must give up their magic before Tirek comes to steal it. Twilight is more than willing to sacrifice her magic as well, but Luna elaborates that their magic can't disappear into thin air; someone has to keep it safe, and Princess Celestia says that someone is Twilight because they believe Tirek doesn't know about a fourth alicorn existing. Twilight is uncertain, as she is only just learning to control her own Alicorn magic, but Cadance believes she can, as she represents the element of magic itself. Celestia adds that Twilight must keep the magic a secret from her friends or else put them at great risk. With these in mind, Twilight accepts this task, and the other princesses carry out a ritual that transfers all of their magic into Twilight. Elsewhere, Ernie picks up on this magical imbalance but thinks nothing of it. When the transfer is complete, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are left severely weakened and exhausted, and their cutie marks have vanished. And they all decided to join them, regardless of how weak they are. The Fellowship set out but when Saruman magically blocks off their path, they must venture into the dwarf Mines of Moria. They discover all of the dwarves have been slain by Orcs, and Gollum is secretly stalking them. They are attacked by the enemy accompanied by a troll but escape, only for a fiery demonic Balrog to awaken. Gandalf prevents the Balrog from pursuing the group, but is dragged into a chasm, along with royals by the beast, believed to be dead. Aragorn leads the mourning Fellowship to Lothlórien, home of Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel privately informs Frodo that the Ring will be a burden, and one of his friends will try to take the Ring. Meanwhile, Saruman forms an army of Uruk-hai to hunt down the Fellowship and bring the carrier of the Ring unharmed. The group sail on to Parth Galen, where Boromir attempts to take the Ring from Frodo. Afraid of losing his friends to the Ring, Frodo decides to go off alone. The Uruk-hai arrive, and in the commotion, Merry and Pippin, Peter, the guys, and the Ed's are taken captive, believed to be carriers, and Boromir is fatally shot with three arrows by the Uruk-hai commander Lurtz. Aragorn beheads Lurtz and helps the dying Boromir find peace. Sam and most of our heroes pursue Frodo, informing him he must follow him as a promise he made to Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the Disney Princesses, Judy, and Nick go to rescue Merry and Pippin, while Frodo, Sam, and the remainder of our heroes head for Mordor. Trivia *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Toby, Applejack, Edward, Emily, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Stephen, Luke, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Sunset Shimmer, the Crystal Prep Girls, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Vinny Griffin, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Mulan, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Alice, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *Ernie, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and The Dazzlings will work for Saruman in this film. *Tirek makes his debut in the series. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. *In this film, Brian, the Eeveelutions, Vinny, Thomas, Twilight, Little Bear and the rest of their team will go with Frodo and Sam, Latios, Latias, Bardock, Dawn, Kida, Sunset Shimmer, the Crsytal Prep Girls, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Jenny, Anna, Elsa, Mulan, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Tempest, Grubber, Songbird, Capper, Celaeno, Skystar, Judy, and Nick will go with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, and the Eds will be taken along with Merry and Pippin, and Celestia, Barret, Luna, Cadance, Novo, and Shining Armor will fall with Gandalf. Scenes *The Story of Sauron and the Ring * * * * *Return of an old enemy *The story of Tirek/assigning Ernie Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Middle Earth Films Category:Films Dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series